Kranctons
The Krancton race is thought to be amongst the most advanced race in the universe. One of two major species from the planet Krancton, the other being their long term enemy the Lambroes, who have been at conflict since by earth calendar, 40,000 BC. The Kranctons are a bipedal humanoid species, yet due to the war and biological weapons used, every Krancton is Aryan as no ethnic difference in Kranctons has been seen since 29,675 BC. They are well adapted to the cold of their own planet as well as that of warmer climates. Their determination of survival and resilience has always been admired by their allies and enemies alike. Politics The Kranctons are run by a Del Fonto, which in Italian translates to 'of the font' which is close to the Krancton translation, which is translated to 'holder of superiority' which though by many cultures has been seen as a translation of arrogance, is actually a translation to which by Kranctons is seen as one of growth and development. The Del Fonto is most renowned for the leader of the heads of the other 20 branches of Government, implementing their direction on policy, in the Krancton Senate the Del Fonto is breaker of the deadlock if the 140 members are tied in their votes. History The Kranctons have had a long history often including violent conflicts yet with the progression of the species always coming as a result, turning them from savages to one of the strongest, feared and respected powers in the universe. Early History Kranctons have always been a warrior race, yet unlike most other warrior species they had an understanding of when to stop and not to force others under their rule. This was shown due to a brutally violent past with themselves and their neighbours on Krancton the Lambroes. They first became self aware approximately 350,000 years ago, and developed slowly at first before until about 200,000 BC from where they developed technologically at an incredible speed, so much so it is said it took them 25 years from learning how to fly to learning how to exceed light speed, as well as 50 years from learning how to make tarmac, to beginning to experiment with time technology. The Kranctons ran their government under the Fuhrer government where six families each representing a key aspect of Krancton society would make decisions in the Fuhrer senate, with six overall leaders instead of one. This type of government is believed to have existed for half a million years from where the planet united for the first time. The aspects include, Millitary, Reaserch, Economy, Justice, Life and Time; no law can be passed unless four out of the six aspects agree on something. By 200,000 BC the Kranctons had successfully made contact with the Lambroes across the Ice sea. It is widely believed by Krancton historians and scientists that a meteor landed on Krancton billions of years ago, causing the evolution of the Lambroes, as their DNA is completely different to that of Kranctons. It is also believed by historians and scientists alike that the meteor chipped a fragment of Krancton from the planet which carried micro-organisms and that landed on Earth millions of years later, carrying the genetic material for life on Earth. The Krancton Empire has only had one goal, which is domination of the Andromeda Galaxy, by peacefully moving other species home world to another relatively safe part of the universe, this was done with Earth 100,000 years ago, and sparked the Ice Age as the system was carefully carried from the Andromeda Galaxy to the Milky Way. Unkown at the time to the Kranctons was that earths Moon, Mars, Mercury and Charon all contained life on them, either hidden away through technological advancement or by entity form. By 150,000 BC the Kranctons had an empire stretching for about a quarter of the Andromeda Galaxy, this at the time was the largest empire in the galaxy, yet other powers such as the Polifrons and Quendeds also had empires in the galaxy, as well as other advanced species from other galaxies such as the Tothoriumons and Crocons also had sections of their empires in the galaxy. This complicated the empires goal to rule the entire galaxy, so the Krancton Empire prepared for war. In 120,000 BC the Polifrons had fled the galaxy due to Krancton aggression, the Quendeds had been overrun, with the exception of their homeworld, which the Kranctons moved to the Hagen Galaxy. By this time the Crocon Empire had imploded, with many Crocons being buried underneath planets in hibernation, none of which were in the Andromeda Galaxy, they would not be re-awoken until the year 2,567 by Humans. By this time they owned just over a third of the galaxy. In 96,854 BC the Krancton Empire declared war upon the Tothoriumons, who were taken by surprise, yet believed the Krancton Empire would be a walkover, allowing them to take control of most of the galaxy, giving them a position for total domination of the galaxy. Yet even though the Tothoriums had a far greater empire in size, they were not the technological superior, and were driven from the galaxy by 96,850 BC. This was due to the General in Charge, Lejonnosa underetimating the Kranctons, he was relieved from his command and was replaced by Losafern. By this time the Kranctons owned just over two thirds of the galaxy, the remaining third belonging to the Lambroes. The event has been the only full scale war between the races, known as the Krancton Raxopotorus War. It is believed that a conflict has been avoided between the two races due to the Tothoriumons having a fear of complete annihilation if they were to attack the Kranctons again, and the weaponry used during the war by the Kranctons such as the Terraforming Racer or Time Weapons, which were used in the war made them fear the power of the Krancton Empire Physiology Kranctons are pale skinned with blonde hair and blue eyes, this is due to biological weapons used by Lambroes destroying any diversity the race had in 29,675 as the Kranctons of today were completely immune to the biological weapons used against them, whilst the rest of their race suffered. They were more adapted to the cold than most other species, seeing as Krancton is a barren cold rocky world. This made them a tough species as they were adapted to the harsh conditions on their planet, over time causing every cell in their body to strengthen by 600%, giving them special abilities. This also allowed them to have an immune system which was strong enough to dispose of a life threatening disease for humans under five minuets. Kranctons had many special abilities which they developed over time due to their reinforced cells. These included plasma punches from which they super heated the air in front of them to cause a plasma shield to form in front of their fist, giving them a major advantage when in hand to hand combat. This enhancement of physical strength meant that when attacked by a ranged weapon they wouldn't be as affected due to their cells providing a monumental barrier meaning it was rare for a Krancton to die when shot at once. Their cells were also designed to use solar radiation to help recover themselves, meaning that when in the view of a stars light whilst within their solar wind they could return from almost dead to perfectly healthy in the space of a few minuets.